commandosmoddingfandomcom-20200214-history
Strike in Narrow Path
|developer = C5 Studios |designer = Coralsundy, 555 |artist = 555 |programmer = herbert3000 |version = 2.3 |released = 2010 |link=https://sites.google.com/site/strikeinnarrowpath/ }} Commandos: Strike In Narrow Path is a stand-alone expansion pack for Commandos: Behind Enemy Lines. This game is not part of the official Commandos series developed by Pyro Studios but a mod created by a handful of ambitious Commandos fans. It is set in the Second World War, but the whole plot is historical inaccurate or even fictional. The first three missions were released in the fall of 2010. Until January 2013 the developers have released six more mission - and they are still working on more. Features Since Commandos: Strike In Narrow Path is based on Commandos: Behind Enemy Lines, they basically have the same features. The designers also added the following features, which were not present in the original game: * Walkable buildings: The soldiers can not only enter the buildings but also move there like they can on the outdoor map. * Civilians: Some of them will ignore the members of the Commandos squad and some will alert the German guards if they spot anything suspicous. * Weather effects: On some maps snow or rain create a great atmosphere. * Not all members of the squad are fully equipped anymore, they have to find and collect their weapons and equipment on their own. * Extended interaction with the environment: The Commandos can use traps to elimate the enemy forces or they can use a radio to call for reinforcements. Campaigns There will be 20 missions in total in Commandos: Strike In Narrow Path. The game is divided into four campaigns: * Central Europe Campaign: Mission 1-4 * North African Campaign: Mission 6-9 * Southeast Asian Campaign: Mission 11-14 and mission 20 * North Atlantic Campaign: Mission 16-19 The remaining missions 5, 10 and 15 have a special setting. Missions in detail Down to Hell * Objective 1: Elimination of a German colonel * Release date: 2010-07-22 Rejected Shelter * Objective 1: Destruction of a radio station and two granaries * Objective 2: Elimination of Natasha and a Gestapo officer * Special feature: first use of the walkable buildings * Release date: 2010-08-25 Broken Wings * Objective 1: Rescue of an allied pilot * Objective 2: Destruction of two enemy aircrafts * Special feature: first use of the civilian system * Release date: 2010-09-18 Where Snow Ends * Objective 1: Rescue of French contact man * Objective 2: Elimination of four German generals * Special feature: first use of the weather system * Release date: 2010-10-28 Surrounded Conflict * Objective 1: Destruction of two German barracks * Objective 2: Defend against an enemy invasion * Special feature: first use of the advanced equipment system * Release date: 2010-11-21 Panzer General * Objective 1: Destruction of three enemy tanks * Release date: 2011-04-02 Pharaoh's Legacy * Objective 1: Destruction of 12 enemy trucks * Special feature: first use of the trap system * Release date: 2011-12-31 Vertical Limit * Objective 1: Destruction of a secret aircraft prototype * Release date: 2012-04-30 Operation Opera * Objective 1: Deactivation of a nuclear reactor * Objective 2: Elimination of 20 scientists * Release date: 2012-12-31 External links [http://hi.baidu.com/coralsundy C5 Studios - Developers blog] [http://sites.google.com/site/strikeinnarrowpath Official Commandos: Strike In Narrow Path website] Commandos: Strike In Narrow Path at Revora Forums